the time vortex
by BookWormzz13
Summary: MOVIE DOES NOT APPLY TO STORY THIS IS AN ORIGINAL IDEA! 3 FRIENDS GETS LOST IN A TIME VORTEX AND IS TRYING TO FIND THERE WAY HOME


The Time Vortex

(Frank wait) I screamed as he ran out the door with his jacket. He turned

Around. (You know ever since we started seeing each other everything had been

Kind of weird) he shoved past me to open the door when a noise jumped mar out of my

Mind. I looked at Frank. At the same time we ran out the door to see what the

Noise was and saw a huge car wrapped in out light post. The police came then.

Frank took my hand in his and kissed it ever so gently. I looked at him. He's

Never done that before. (I'm sorry ok) I looked at him quite oddly. (For what

?) He leaned on the side of the house. (For you no barging in) I laughed and

Shook my head (don't freak out I'm an orphan and have no living relatives. They

THIBK urn my brother.) He laughed. The police came toward me then.

(Does anyone know where the car went before it got wrapped in the pole) he asked

Us questions we didn't know the answer to so I shrugged for everyone of them. My

Cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was my best friend neesa. I

Picked up.

Hey girl

Hey was-sup

Nothing the police came

Y?

Cruz some car got wrapped up in a pole

Wow that's pretty sick

Ya think hey y don't u come over

Uh can't how

Come on

I'm sorry Cole I can't

How about o comes to urn house?

Ohm ok the how can wait

-Laughs-ok

I hung up. Frank looked at me

Who was that?

My friend

What's she say

She's busy but I can come to her house

So want to go

I do

So do me

But she didn't say anything about u coming over

Y don't u ask next time an I'll go home for the night

No pals stay fine u can go with me just don't freak her out like last time

Ok

Hand in hand we walked all the way to morning-bird avers.

I knocked on the door and the door opened by it.

Weird

Frankie!

What it is

It always does this

We walked inside the house. It brand back memories as I sat down on a chair

Beside the big book with stars all over it. She was a mega fan of books like

These. She came down wearing a silver silk made dress. I got up and gave her a

Hug smiling I took her hand and we sat down together Frank looked at me and sat

Down the chair opposite us.

Do tell me what happened

Nothing much

She leaned in her chair to get a good look at me. She always does this when I'm in doubt.

R u sure

Yes

Ok then

Well. My motorcycle got a dent in nit and some car got wrapped up in my pole so

Then the police acme and started asking questions that we didn't know the answer

To so we shrugged and then he said to meet him tomorrow

Well my dear it seems there is a lot on urn mind

Don't need an angel to tell me that

Well I'm no angel but I think I can advise u to never be where yr most wanted

What

Meaning if urn wanted there then doesn't go there come here got it

I think so thanks

A knock on the door suddenly jumped us out of our conversation Frankly got imp and

Went to the door a bad feeling crept up in the pit of my stomach and I shook my

Head at Frankly he nodded and went back to his seat and sat down. It was a good

Thing she doesn't have any windows.

What now

I dun

The door stayed put then neesa looked at me and told me something I would not

Believe. The door was UN break able. I told Frank this and he nodded and said he

New all long that it was I shook my head and she told me and Frank to go up said

She was right behind us so we ran and found ourselves in a maze she grabbed my

Hand and I heard Frank swear so I grabbed his hand and we ran in a flurry across

Whatever it was we were running across I could hear the men trying to break

Down The door I smiles to myself as I heard them leave. Then this man a size

Of a giant came lumbering toward us and I shook my head at Frankly as he cowered was Frankly said how did I know the creature was a bow I slapped him for calling

Jim that and neesa said he deserved a better place then here cut giants don't

Love here only when she finds a giant does she take him or her up to her attic

This is an attic!

She nodded. As Brutus carried me up to see more of it Frankly cried out

U PUT HER DOWN U

Frankly!

Neesa gently pushes Frankly. He being a total klutz fell down on to this big

Button that said DO NOT

PISH IN CASE OF EMERGENCIES neesa scowled as a big BOOM went off

Brutus

She called out as he came down like a rocket and picked Frank and set him next

To me then he picked up my friend and pits her in the other side.

The room buzzed as if it were on fire. Brutus ran over a tree. I screamed as we came upon a portal. Its radiant light shone out like a diamond on a sunny day.

Frankie and neesa looked at me and said to me as I screamed for help. HOLD

ON!

We held each other's hands as Brutus struggles through the time barrier. Brutus

Mumbled in his speech

I can't do this

As he broke through Brutus transformed into now what I can see was a spell that was broken with a kiss. I looked at him and then it dawned on us we were on the Back of a human male. We quickly got off him so that he doesn't break any bones.

Neesa and Frank looked at me as I looked at Brutus he looked at me with the

Softest eyes. He hugged me then. Franky came to us then

Ok break it up

I pulled away from Brutus but he grabbed my hand and kissed me. Frankie saw this

And was in a fit of rage. I looked at him

What the hell Is wrong with u.

Nothing how bout u

What r u talking bout

Brutus looked are us as we argued he came between us

Can u guys like not fight?

I looked at him and my eyes got all dreamy as I nodded he took my hand and

Twirled me around as I yelled in delight

Humph.

I looked at Frankly. Neesa looked are me

Ok we need to keep moving

I asked her why and she said it was because Frank has pressed the button and one

Something was happening and that she said they she deny no what's happening.

So she took my hand and I took Franks he stick his hand at Brutus and ran with

Me and neesa Brutus ran beside me and Frankly got an evil look in his eyes. I

Looked at him and let go of his hand as I saw the black pupil dilating so

Quickly so I let him go and he screamed

U R SO GONNA PAY!

I looked at neesa and she said that since he hit then button that he got the

Curse and that that was going on so tune she stopped and called for her

Broom when it came flying to her I said

We're going to ride on that

She nodded and told le to hurry up before Frank new where we were.

I quickly got on the broom Brutus at my side and we zoomed off to her ill house

By the cottage stipple. I looked at her as we landed.

So r u sure he won't find is here

Ya I guess

Brutus took my hand as I walked towards the house. Neesa gave her broom a tap

And it flew back to its handle. She pulled out her keys.

What are all those for

She smiled as she took out her skeleton key and inserted into the lock. Brutus

Squeezed my hand as she opened the door. We walked inside in silence. Neesa

Looks at me then and she took out her phone. She gave it to me and said

Here u can have

E it I see no use

For a phone

Anyways

I took it and opened the lid:

(6) Ton 6789 the institution -

I snapped the phone shut and looked at her she smiled at me as I pit the phone

Down beside her bag I looked at Brutus as I heard the door close and the lights

Turn on he looked back at me and said

We have to hurry in what we're doing is dire in existence of hub-

I looked at him

English

Please!

He looked at men and smiled as neesa gave me a ill push on the side along with a

PLS STOP JOKING. Face which really shut me up. Neesa looked at me

I THIBK I still have the antidote

I looked at her

What

She looked at Brutus gee shrugged and told her to look in the shed I walked over

To Brutus and asked him what she was talking about he told me that it was legend

That if anyone was plagued with the curse there's an antidote that can heal-

Neesa came in with a bottle of liquid and set it down onto thru table

I looked at her as she picked it up again and said she was going to look for Frank

I looked at her dumbfounded

Ur going out there

ALONE

Her nodes as she opened the door and ran outside and came back a min. Later with

Frankly in a grip to tight to mention.

NEESA LET HIM GO

She shook him out of her hands as he fell to the ground I rushed to his side and

Smiled as she says that he's already taken the antidote

So now u can be a couple again

I looked at her

Again?

Hum sorry

I laughed as Frankly looked at me

The door started banging just one blow

CHLOE!

O could feel her shaking me I wanted to say that I was fine but I couldn't get

The words out blood rushing to my head I couldn't breathe or anything neesa

Rushed over to Frankly and whispered something in his ear Frankly rushed over to

Me and picked mar up and dragged me imp stairs and laid mar down on the bed and

Then his ruses down stairs to go fight whatever that had attacked me

Neesa came out of the cupboard with her broom and looked up as a boulder came

Tumbling down on her

I winced and jumped out of bed

NEESA my bloody leg a mess on the floor I hobbled down the stairs and fell down

The rest of the way

When I saw urn mangled body I screamed

FIRST THE ACCIDENT THEN MY BOYFRIEND AND NPW UR TAKING AWAY THE ONE THING THAY

MEANS MOST TO ME HOW CRUEL CAN U BE!

Suddenly as If the heavens above heard my cries my leg healed and neesa became

Out of her body I looked at her she looked at me and smiled

Now I'm but a dream

NOT IF I CAN HELP

Neesa looked towards the voice and out of the smoke came a handsome-

Wait my COUSIN Zayn I looked at him and huddled next to Frankly as he took out

His sword and cut neesa free she came out and kissed his cheek

How can I ever repay u?

He smiled and took her hand and kissed it.

NEESA LPOK OUT

With reflexes like the sun she hit the creature without turning out then out of

Nowhere I got the sudden urge to kiss Frankly I looked at him and he read my mind

He took my face and pressed it clean on his lips my eyes widen as my

Surroundings became a blur to me then everything was back to normal I looked at

Zayn and ran to hug him

Zayn I missed u

Me to

Neesa looked at me

He proposed to me!

I looked at her and laughed

Really

Ya

I took Franks hand and said

Have time for a double wedding

We all smiled and got in Franks... Err... Bike?

Frankie...

He smiled and pulled out his wand

What r u

Just then a limo appeared from his bike and neesa looked at me as Zayn kissed

Her transforming her into a princess she squealed as she got in the ride and

Looked at me

I WANT TO BE UR FAIRY GODMOTHER

U looked at me and nodded a tear coming down urn cheek we hug and u say

U R THE FIRKIN BEST

I smiled as Zayn started the car and backed out of the driveway he smiles as u

Look away then he drives to the maunder u smile as I get outbox he car and Zayn

Opens try door for u and then we all go inside Frankly taking my waist in his and

Mar swaying them to keep him hungry he nibbled on my neck and I giggled and bit

My lip as I parted to go to neesa

She takes my hand in hers and screams

I CAN'T WAIT

I laugh and bite my lip as Frankly cones over to hold me once more as u run into

The stage to be married

I cry on Frank's shoulder

She's growing up

He nods and kisses my head

I look at u so happy and smiling

It's smooth sailing from here on

Frankie gushes kissing me once more before the big "I DO".

"Diva let's go the dress stores aren't going to wait and neither am I" neesa

Shouted already in the car reaping the engine. Laughing, I kiss Frankly once

More and hop into the car.

We spent about half an hour in the store nod got everything needed. I got a

Fabulous red stalwart for the religious part of the wedding and a blue sparkle

Dress for the reception and neesa got a beautiful sari with gold threading and a

White floor length dress

I smiles as I took them to the cashier

That's a lot urn getting Frankly says as he kisses me once more

I nod and blush as we run back to the car Frankly getting in the backseat and

Neesa taking the front with Zayn before the car starts up he says

Were taking a break he looks at u

From all this fun and he gets closer to u and kisses u

In the back with Frankly I gush as he squeezes my sides I giggle and wrap my arms

Around him kissing him once more Zayn, the obnoxious one he is pulls away from

The kiss and looks and me and grins

Having fun aren't we

I pull away looking are him

Neesa giggles in her hands

Zayn starts the car and zooms at 60MPH

Zayn

I called him from the back seat as Frankly started with me again I looked at home

And whispered

He might get a ticket

Frankie looked at me and kissed my neck

The car stopped

Neesa looked at me from the front

And giggled

WERE HERE!

I looked at her

Tricked out

She looked at me

Hell ya

I jumped off the car and grabbed urn hand and pulled u into the doors Zayn and

Frankly trailing behind us Frankly holding my waist

Smiling I walked on the stage wearing my dress Frankly smiling jumped on stage

And knelt down side by side neesa holding my hand and I'm smiling she looks at

Me and let's go of my hand

Frankie looked at me

Will u marry me?

I cached my breath

YES!

I jumped onto of him and kissed him and stepped back and held out my hand he

Looked at me

What

THE RING FRANKY!

Holy she-

I looked at him

Don't tell me u forgot it

He jumped offstage as I ran to the bathroom my mascara a mess on my face neesa

Looked at Zayn

Do something

He shrugged as neesa picked up her dress and followed mar into the bathroom

Crying in my hands my face a blacken mess I hear neesa come in and look up

Neesa?

The stall door opens and she comes in holding her dress up and looking at me

I'm so sorry :(

I sobbed some more tissue in hand and wiping my tears away neesa takes some more

Tissue from the other stalls and then cones back in and holding then up to me I

Take us and wipe some more Makeup from my face

Chloe I'm so-

We both look at the door as the doorknob opens and Frankly comes in

I'm sorry I got to go

I shove past neesa and Frankly ad stop dead in my tracks as he opens something in

His pocket I look at him and then at neesa and she smiles and I run onstage

Frankly comes in he looks at me

I'm so sorry

I couldn't get thru ring

My smile faded as I ran screaming into the car. Neesa followed me

Chloe-

GO AWAY!

Chloe come on

I SAID GO AWAY!

Chloe I'm only trying to help

I looked at her

What only trying to help

How about u get urn zany winy and go to wherever it is u guys-

Leave him outtalk this

That's a good idea the best

U have had in ages

I walked onto the streets as I began running towards the nearest store when it

Started to rain. I ran back to where neesa is and cried sitting on the floor my

Wedding dress a wreck she sat Next to me as Zayn came out of the place and

Looked at us he got in the car as neesa stood up and took my hand she pulled me

Up as Frank came out of the place

(The least u could do is get married well do it some other time)

Frankie walked over to me ANS air next to me in the car he closed the door and

Neesa looked are Zayn he started the car and drove us to his house Frankly looked

At me and said

(R u ok)

I glared at him

No everything is jot ok we didn't get married

I'm sorry we don't have to get married ere we could in his house u no he has a-

Zayn stopped the car to turn around and Look at Frankly and shook his head

Frankie clamped his hand over his own mouth and cussed I looked at him

What

Zayn looked at me from the rearview mirror and said

Now that Frankie has spilled the beans

He looked at neesa and she nodded she looked at me and took my hand

This happened on purpose she said because war not getting married there

War getting

Married in zany's Lake house

I looked at Frankly as Zayn started the car neesa moved to the front seat to

Give us some room Zayn looked at us and stopped the car once more

Neesa got out of the car Frankly opened the car door for key as I got out I hung

On to Franks neck and jumped so he could carry me neesa looked at me as Zayn

Came behind her and picked her up she squealed ad the boys took us to the

Entrance of the house we went inside and the set us down into the big couched

Side by side we sat up and looked towards them to see what they war doing they

Grinned at us and we looked at each other smiling we got off the couches and

Walked toward them I wrapped my arms around Frankly's neck he grinned as he

Stood up and swung me to his front side and kissed my neck I blushed as he said

We have our own rooms and war going to get married just as zoom as war done

Unpacking

I looked at Zayn

WER STAYING HERE

I ran over to neesa she grabbed my hand and we squealed

When they war done we went to the other side of the house to where the proposal

Will take place and we got ready as they hot ready as well I ran onstage and got

Ready for the big I DO!

Excited they came in wearing tuxes and knelt down in one knee

He held out a box and said at the same exact time as Zayn as he held out an

Identical box

(CHLOE JANE STONE WILL U MARRY ME)

At the same time Zayn said

(Neesa stone WILL U MARRY ME)

YES!

We both shouted as they each have us our rings.

(Some time passes before I was announced pregnant in the hospital)

-duration time: 2 hrs. -

And in that 2 hours a beautiful baby girl was born

-On bloom's 13th b-day-

I ran over and hugged Bloom and spun her around

My baby isn't a baby no more

She looked at me with her baby blue eyes and said

O mum u always worry too much o always will be urn baby no matter what

She ran to neesa

Tate wills u drive me-

Zayn held her close to him and said

Of Course well drive u to the store

Thanks uncle

She ran over to me and gave me a big hug

Mum where papa

He went out to get u a present

Her smile widened as papa came in

FRANK!

We both screamed as he came home and put the bag on the floor and ran to give us

A big hug

Neesa looked at us so happy and said

Y can't we have kids

Neesa we tried everything I don't know y it won't happen

Tears welling up in her eyes she ran and threw herself on the bed crying

Bloom loomed at Zayn

Tate she screamed as she ran to her room

Neesa loomed up as the door closed and saw Bloom

What

U said u will drive me to the store

Neesa sat up and hugged her.

Bloom we have a surprise for u

Bloom's eyes opened she ran to me and Frank as I held her close

To me she closed her eyes and Frankly gave her. Box she held it with glee as she

Opened her eyes and opened the box carefully folding the wrap neatly before

Going to the box again and opening the lid slowly and screaming

I GOT A LAPTOP

She hugged both of us very tightly and whispered in my ear

Don't u worry mum

I shook my head

Those papers I've written excellent piece of work I want u to

Type them up ok Bloom

She nodded as she turned around and went to her room

I turned to Frank and kissed his forehead neesa came out if her room and told me

That she had another vial of aging potion I nodded and went to blooms room

Neesa looked at me then at bloom and told me she wanted to talk with her alone

And I nodded as neesa took blooms hand and took her to her room bloom looked at

Neesa

What is it?

Bloom if I tell u

Something u Promise

P Not to tell urn mother

Bloom looked at neesa and wondered what it was that she was going to tell her

That's so important that she can't tell her mother bloom looked back at neesa

And nodded neesa held her breath and then took blooms hand in hers and looked in

Blooms eyes and said

Bloom

Ya aunty

Neesa looked back at bloom in the eyes and said in her bravest voice

Bloom I -

The door opened and Frank walked in

Frank neesa said picking her up and walking toward the table

Daddy

Ya bloom

Where's mom

Frank took blooms hand and led her out leaving her opened mouthed Zayn cones

Inside and kisses her shoulders neesa jumps and smiles as she turned around

Frank walked with blooms hand in his to my room AMD knocked twice

The door opened and neesa barged in

Hey neesa-

SHUT UP!

But-

I SAID SHUT UP! Where's bal-

She looked up and took a breath

I'm sorry

No it's...

Where's bloom

Frank looked at me

Neesa sit down

Neesa smiled as she sat next to me AMD held my hand

I screamed as she dug her nails into my palm she let go but the pain was no

Longer in my palm I held my stomach and doubled over in bed as a wave of pain

Washed over Me

CHLOE-

But his voice was muffled as I slowly sank in darkness

-2 hrs. -

That's how long it took for mar to recover and in that two hrs. I had realized

Something I hadn't before.

-/-/-/-/-/-

My eyes opened. But everything was fuzzy.

NO U CAN'T.

I WANT TO.

I WON'T LET

U CAN'T STOP ME.

I liked my head and the voices subsided. I looked towards where Frank was and

Saw him with neesa. My vision was an ill blurry so I must have imagined him

Standing next to neesa with a ring in his hands.

Uh

Uh

U

U

What's going on?

I thought

What's happening?

Too tired...

Too...

-BEEP!-

I wake with a sudden pain.

Frank?

FRANK!

I jumped out of bed and soon landed on my face. Groggily I got up off the floor

And got to my feet.

The door swung open and Frank came in.

Where the hell was u?

I looked at him as I sat back down in bed.

He looked at me

I was downstairs what's wrong you've been out

What when

When...

Ugh. Tell me she didn't

Frank rooks my hands and told me to close my eyes

No I doubt want to.

He looked at me.

Just tell me she didn't.

He looked at me.

Didn't what?

I groaned

Then I completely wiped out

As time passed and with every waking moment I became delusional. With every

Passing and waking second I had known who I once was. But now. It's just too

Much to handle now. What with the betrayal of a best friend. A slaved moment

From my one cousin. A few days after the incident they had put me in a cell.

They thought it would help me. But I only became more. Addicted. Overwhelmed.

They didn't understand me. What I didn't know was that everyone had forgotten. My

Time here had expired. Then why have I not moved on. I see the faces that only I

Recognize. The thought of living in the next generation hit me. And it became

Literal.

I pondered the possibilities.

What good could it do when u can't talk to the ones u love?

When u can't see and praise urn child. Bloom. Then I wonder again if she's still

Alive. I spun around in amazement and then it hit key where she was. I ran. All

The way down the street. Up Thru hill. Over the river. Until I found a small

Cottage. I stopped to catch my breath and looked over the way.

The door opened and bloom stepped out... With someone else.

Who could it be I wondered.

I pondered the possibilities.

BLOOM!

Although grown and mature she can still hear the call of her mother. Looking

Directly at me I smiled and jumped over the river.

I ran over to her and gave her a hug.

She looked thunderstruck as I pulled away.

M mom. ?

She managed to choke out. I looked at her.

I nodded.

What happened?

Bloom looked at me. She's grown. So much. I cried tear stained eyes on her

Shoulders.

She held me close to her.

M mom. I. Um where'd u. I mean.

I smiled.

I reckon u remember that tying that happened earlier on.

She nodded and I smiled.

Well I think she put us here.

Bloom groan.

But urn so young.

Nodding I smiled.

Well the curse can do that to u sometimes when urn nor careful or are not so sure

What the curses purpose Is.

Smiling I take her hand and look to the sky

AT LEAST I HAVE WHAT I HAVE SEARCHED FOR ALL THESE YEARS

THE END!


End file.
